rohonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Thief
Basic Info Thieves are the rogues of Derlith, the common criminals and scam artists. Their goal in life is to get ahead no matter what the cost, whether to themselves or to others. A thief can steal very well, often taking things from his victim's inventory without them even knowing it is even missing until hours later. He also may peek at his victim's possessions so that he may know what he can take. Like an assassin, a thief has the ability to strike from the shadows, stabbing his enemy in the back to do massive damage in one strike. Although he is not as adept at it as an assassin, the thief is still often able to kill his opponent in this manner. All but the most exotic locks often are not an obstacle for a thief, as he has the ability to pick them open to always get where he wants to go. A thief can also hide in the shadows and often sneaks from place to place without being seen, making him hard to detect or catch. A thief is so dexterous, that he is able to dodge attacks the more experienced he becomes. Sometimes the moves they make are amazing. General Information * They draw the most blood from their backstab. * Their stealth allows them to hide and sneak very well. Both of these skills can be further enhanced by being accepted into the ranks of Shadow Masters. * Due to there slippery nature, thiefs are able to dodge, parry, and riposte incoming attacks. * Peek gives them the ability to see the inventory of players/mobs. Even being able to peek inside bags. * Steal gives them the ability to get items from players/mobs without attacking. * Thieves must pledge to reach levels 8, 9, 10, and 11. Armor type: Leather Restrictions: N/A Summary of Skills: Backstab, Steal, Peek, Pick. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Strength & Dexterity: Both these stats determine your attack power and dodge, thus they should your top priority when picking stats. They indirectly play a large role in the damage of your backstab. * Constitution: Since throwing points in this stat will increase your HP gained per level, it wouldn't hurt to be able to tank a few extra hits. While a thief should focus on dodging and damaging an opponent as quickly as possible, it's always good to be prepared if you do receive a few blows from the opposing team. * Intelligence: Thieves are not known to excel very much in magic, but they do have the MP and ability to cast that may provide extra damage during battle. They have a slow casting time, but a few spells here and there can make a big difference in combat. INT is not important, but optional if you'd like to cast. * Piety: Even if you put INT on your thief, it is hard to justify putting points in PTY at all. Despite their moderate MP, points will probably be more effective in other stats. Not recommended. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ * Barbarian^, Cambion^^, Dark-Elf^^, Dwarf^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant^, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^^, Kobold, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^^ T'raining Locations' * Levels 1-7 ** Highport: Search for a hidden door in the Dock District Alley. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s, w (x3), n. This should take you to the room with a hidden door. You must use your thief skill to pick through the door. Once inside, search around for a trapdoor to go through and your leveling rooms should be inside. ** Oakspire: Look for a trap door on the Talyinasa Platform. ** Gnomebarrow: look for a sliding in an abandoned storage room in the underground section of the city. ** Ruhrdan: Search for a back room of the trading post on the east side of the city. ** Caladon: Look for a level in the storage room of an herb store on Phobos Street. * Level 8+ ** Drakken Port: You must pledge to Shadow Masters in order to proceed. Higher levels of leveling can be found in Black Rabbit in. ** Drakken Port: Search for hidden exits once inside.